Gyuu
by Yuseong Han
Summary: 12 member EXO dengan kisah cintanya masing-masing. HUNHAN CHENMIN KRISTAO SULAY KAISOO CHANBAEK. its YAOI! no GS or crackpair. don't like don't read please :3 [SULAY for 4th Chap]
1. Chapter 1

~~ _An EXO fanfiction, by Yuseong Han_ ~~

.

Casts : All member EXO

Pairing : All EXO Official pairing

Rate : selalu T

.

Disclaimer :

EXO punya SM, ortu masing-masing, dan Tuhan.

story inspired by **_WAROTA7 – Gyu_** PV, **_AKB48 – Aitakatta_** PV, & **_AKB48 – Dakedo…_** song

.

**WARNING..!  
YAOI, AU, NO GS/STRAIGHT, OFFICIAL PAIRING, JUDUL SAMA ISI GK NYAMBUNG, FULL OF GAJENESS AND TYPOS, ENGGAK MASUK AKAL**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ PLEASE ;3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

HAVE A NICE READ, THEN, EVERYONE~~~ :******

.

**HUNHANstory**

Note : _italic means flashback_

Masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya, Xi Luhan pergi menemui seseorang-nya. Jalannya tidak santai, Ia sedikit terburu-buru. Bising angin dan lalu lintas kereta dibelakangnya menemani namja rusa itu menyebrangi jembatan.

_"Luhan-hyung, pulang sekolah nanti aku tunggu di belakang GOR tempatmu dan Minseok-hyung biasa bermain futsal. O.S"_

Langkahnya terhenti, Luhan tertunduk. Jujur Ia sangat tidak siap bertemu dengannya, tapi juga tidak sabar. Detak jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat, entah efek deg-degan atau karena sudah hampir setengah kilometer Luhan berjalan cepat.

_"Luhan-hyung, andwae~~" "jinjja, Luhan-hyung semakin manis…" _

Si manis Beijing berlari. Lari. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanya 'ingin segera bertemu dengan seseorangnya'. Dia tidak peduli jika saat itu musim panas dan dia mengenakan sweater lengan panjang. Rambut kemerahannya berantakan ditiup angin musim panas. Terlintas kenangan saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

.

.

.

.

_"Minum?" seorang namja berekspresi datar datang menawarkan minuman untuk Minseok dan Luhan di sela-sela istirahat mereka._

_"ah, gomawo, Sehun-ah. Kau bolos lagi?" tanya Minseok setelah menerima botol air mineral pemberian Sehun._

_"ani, aku tadi izin ke toilet, sebenarnya" jelas Sehun._

_"Sehun-ah, kenalkan, ini anak baru yang kemarin malam aku ceritakan." celetuk Minseok seraya membawa tangan Luhan bertemu dengan tangan Sehun. _

_"Oh Sehun imnida, bangapseumnida" Oh Sehun, namja hoobae berekspresi datar, namun tampan…_

_"ooh, nde, bangapseumnida." Luhan gugup, bahasa Koreanya belum terlalu lancar. "Xi Luhan imnida"_

_"oh, aku harus segera kembali ke kelas sebelum Jo-saem mencariku" Sehun berdiri dari duduknya_

_"sampai jumpa istirahat nanti, Luhan-hyung, annyeong."_

_._

_._

.

Luhan masih berlari, entah sudah berapa lama. Pipinya bersemu merah. Entah karena berlari, kepanasan, atau mengingat saat Sehun menyapanya.

"ish, kenapa aku semelankolis ini? seperti drama saja" batinnya.

_"Luhan-hyung tahu? Hyung manis sekali, aku suka"_

Ia sudah sampai, di belakang GOR tempatnya dan Minseok biasa latihan futsal. Matanya menyapu seluruh panorama yang mampu direkam retina matanya, tampak seorang namja tinggi kurus dengan kulit putih tengah duduk diatas rerumputan dan _headphone black glossy_ yang sangat dikenali Luhan. Hadiah ulangtahun darinya untuk Sehun.

Namja yang sedang asyik dengan headphone-nya menoleh, ekspresi masih datar seperti biasa.

"ah, Luhan-hyung sudah datang.." Sehun berdiri dari tempatnya semula duduk. Ia berjalan kearah Luhan sambil mengibaskan rumput di celananya.

"Sehun-ah, ada apa memintaku kemari?" Luhan masih menstabilkan nafasnya, sering bermain futsal membuat pernafasannya terlatih.

"Aku, suka Luhan-hyung" tanpa basa-basi "saat kau baru pindah ke SOPA, semua orang di sekolah membicarakanmu. Aku penasaran dan seseorang di kafetaria sekolah menunjuk-nunjukmu terus, saat itu aku berusaha mendekati Hyung. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau latihan karate-ku satu gedung dengan tempat latihan futsal-mu dan aku bersyukur tidak menemukan kendala berarti saat mendekatimu"

Ini pertama kalinya Luhan mendengar Sehun bicara panjang lebar, karena biasanya Sehun irit bicara. Yah, walaupun Sehun lebih muda darinya, Luhan akui Sehun jauh lebih _manly_ darinya. Nafasnya masih tercekat, Luhan tidak tau harus bicara dan bereaksi bagaimana.

"aku tahu ini terlalu mendadak…." Sehun maju perlahan "jika Hyung mau menerimaku, peluk aku. Tapi jika Hyung menolakku, hyung boleh pergi tanpa membalas ucapanku. Dan mulai besok kita bisa bersikap seperti biasa atau tidak saling kenal sama sekali." Tatapannya masih datar, tapi suaranya mulai terdengar sedikit bergetar. Gugup, takut, mungkin?

Luhan masih tak bergeming, menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Yang ditatap hanya membalas tatapannya tepat dimata. Luhan menyadari, dibalik ekspresi datar itu terdapat kegugupan dan keraguan. Ragu akan apa balasan yang mungkin diterima, berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Hun-ah…" ucapnya lirih "Hun-ah..!"

Luhan berlari, menabrak Sehun yang masih setengah terkejut dengan perlakuannya. Pasalnya jarak mereka tak lebih dari tiga meter, tapi Luhan menubruknya seperti ketika sedang mengejar bola dengan Minseok. Luhan memeluk Sehun erat, seperti sepasang kekasih yang lama tak bertemu.

"nado, Hun-an, nado… hiks… Nado joahae…" sebenarnya Luhan tak ingin menangis, tapi entah kenapa rasanya begitu bahagia sekali ketika Sehun membalas pelukannya. Merengkuhnya dengan nyaman.

"jadi Luhan-hyung menerima perasaanku?" masih dengan posisi saling berpelukan, Luhan menganggukan kepalanya cepat dalam rengkuhan Sehun. Pria yang satunya lagi mengelus lembut rambut si rusa Beijing.

"ayo kita pulang sama-sama, aku akan mengantar Luhannie-hyung-ku sampai rumah" Sehun mengakhiri acara berpelukannya, menggandeng Luhan keluar GOR dan seperti ucapannya tadi, Sehun akan mengantar Luhan'nya' pulang sampai kerumah.

Luhan terlalu bahagia, ia sangat suka jika Sehun sedang agak posesif padanya. Luhan tidak protes, mereka terus berjalan dalan diam. Saling bertautan tangan, dengan Luhan yang terus memeluk lengan kanan Sehun dengan ekpresi 'sangat bahagia'.

"Hunnie~"

"nde, Hyung?"

"besok aku buatkan omurice, mau?"

"aku tidak akan menolak masakan Luhannie-ku"

Lupakan masalah Luhan sebagai sunbae, pokoknya saat ini Luhan sangat bahagia. Titik.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gyuu**

~~ _An EXO fanfiction, by Yuseong Han_ ~~

.

Casts : All member EXO

Pairing : All EXO Official pairing

Rate : selalu T

.

Disclaimer :

EXO punya SM, ortu masing-masing, dan Tuhan.

story inspired by **_WAROTA7 – Gyu_** PV, **_AKB48 – Aitakatta_** PV, & **_AKB48 – Dakedo…_** song

.

**WARNING..!  
YAOI, AU, NO GS/STRAIGHT, OFFICIAL PAIRING, JUDUL SAMA ISI GK NYAMBUNG, FULL OF GAJENESS AND TYPOS, ENGGAK MASUK AKAL**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ PLEASE ;3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

HAVE A NICE READ, THEN, EVERYONE~~~ :******

**CHENMINstory**

"Omo, jadi kalian pacaran sekarang?" jerit Minseok sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sepasang manusia dengan _bubbletea _mereka masing-masing.

"ya, hyung, jangan menunjuk-nunjuk kami seperti itu. Memangnya aneh jika kami pacaran?" si hoobae berwajah datar kembali meminum _vanilla bubbletea_nya.

"nde, Sehun menyatakan perasaanya padaku kemarin sore dibelakang GOR tempat kita biasa latihan futsal" terang Luhan seraya terus mengaduk-aduk _taro bubbletea_nya malu.

"ah, arraseo. Sudah kalian _honeymoon _saja berdua, jangan pedulikan aku. Aku kan sudah punya Chennie~. Sana-sana kalian. Hush hush." Minseok mendorong-dorong _bubbletea couple _menjauhi kelas.

Minseok kembali ke tempat duduknya, membuka ponselnya dan senyum-senyum sendiri. Berharap bel pulang segera berakhir.

.

.

_Pulang sekolah nanti kita ke karaoke sama-sama ya nae Baozi ;) – Chennie -_

.

.

.

Minseok _bete. _Yup, Minseok sedang kesal. Hari ini kekasihnya Chen mengajaknya pergi ke tempat karaoke sama-sama, tapi Chen tidak bilang kalau dia akan membawa dua teman yeojanya. Si kembar Yoona dan Yuri.

Dan disinilah Minseok berakhir, duduk di pinggir sofa ruang karaoke menunggu Chen dan si kembar berkaraoke ria. Minseok kesal sekali tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak, semua yang ada disini ditanggung oleh si kembar. Ahh, hancur sudah khayalan romantisnya dengan Chen berduaan hari ini.

.

.

"Jongdae-oppa, kau jahil sekali, hahahaa!" "iya, aku tidak sangka Jongdae-oppa bisa sejahil itu, hahahaha!"

Si kembar tertawa cukup keras saat Chen menceritakan kejahilan-kejahilan yang pernah dilakukannya sejak dulu, asyik sekali. Minseok hanya bisa mendengus kesal tanpa bisa berbuat banyak. Ingat, Karaoke dan makanan di restoran ini berkat kupon gratis yang sudah dikumpulkan oleh si kembar.

"tapi tetap saja, Chennie ku tidak boleh dimonopoli oleh mereka!" batinnya protes.

**_GREKK_**

**_PLAKK_**

**_._**

Minseok berdiri dari tempat duduknya, menampar Chen dan membuat semua orang di _foodcourt _itu menoleh kearahnya. Minseok tidak peduli, dia langsung pergi meninggalkan tiga orang yang 'sejak-tadi-asik-sendiri-dan-tak-melihatnya' itu.

"omo, oppa, eottokhae?" "dia pasti ngambek gara-gara kita, Yoong" sekarang si kembar sibuk sendiri, dan Chen masih duduk diam di tempatnya.

"aigoo, oppa! Kejar dia! Kenapa diam saja?" Yuri menggaruk-garuk kepalanya kesal.

"kajja, oppa! Ppaliwa!" sekarang Yoona yang sibuk menarik-narik Jongdae dari tempat duduknya.

Jongdae harus bagaimana? Dia tidak enak pada si kembar yang sudah membiayai kencan _enggak modal_nya, tapi dia juga tidak mau membiarkan Baozinya pergi.

Si kembar terus mengusirnya, Jongdae mengambil tasnya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan _foodcourt _itu.

.

.

"shhh, dingin.." Minseok masih menunggu bis menuju rumahnya. Entah kenapa cuaca cepat sekali berubah, padahal tadi masih panas kenapa sekarang jadi mendung? Teringat sweaternya yang tertinggal di bangku belajarnya di rumah, sesal selalu datang terlambat.

"Xiumin-hyung! Hyung!" Minseok menoleh, mendapati Chen sedang berlari kearahnya. "Chennie…" batinnya.

"kenapa kau kemari? Terus saja asyik sama si kembar itu, aku kan tidak artinya bagimu!" Minseok ketus, dia masih kesal pada Jongdae.

"Aigoo hyung, mianhae, aku tidak enak meninggalkan mereka. Sekarang aku berani meninggalkan mereka karena aku harus mengejarmu, hyung. Ayolah hyung, jangan ngambek lagi ya…"

Minseok kesal, ia menggembungkan pipi dan mempoutkan bibirnya sebagai tanda 'aku tidak mau kalau tidak dibujuk dulu'.

"hahh.." Chen paham jika sudah seperti ini, "baiklah, aku traktir makan bakpao _suppreme extra large _di kedai Yu-ajushi, bagaimana? Hmm?"

"sesukaku?" tawar Minseok, "sepuas kau mau" balas Jongdae.

"asyik! Kalau begitu, ayo kajja! Ah, itu bisnya! Ayo Chennie, kita harus cepat!" riuh Minseok panjang lebar, dan Chen akan lebih tenang jika Minseoknya sudah bawel begini.

Dan mereka pulang tanpa masalah, dengan Chen yang pasrah mengdengarkan Xiumin ngoceh soal bakpao kesukaannya.

"maaf ya, celengan bebek, aku harus membongkar perutmu lagi…" batin Jongdae.

* * *

Note :

maaf banget ya masukin part CHENMIN duluan ^^" *dijedotin* habis lagi suka banget sama CHENMIN 33

yang kemarin bilang minta CHANBAEK jeongmal mianhae *bow* masih progress, jadi blm bisa di-publish...

belum ada KRISTAOshipper nih yang request...?


	3. Chapter 3

**Gyuu**

~~ _An EXO fanfiction, by Yuseong Han_ ~~

.

Casts : All member EXO

Pairing : All EXO Official pairing

Rate : selalu T

.

Disclaimer :

EXO punya SM, ortu masing-masing, dan Tuhan.

story inspired by **_WAROTA7 – Gyu_** PV, **_AKB48 – Aitakatta_** PV, & **_AKB48 – Dakedo…_** song

.

**WARNING..!  
YAOI, AU, NO GS/STRAIGHT, OFFICIAL PAIRING, JUDUL SAMA ISI GK NYAMBUNG, FULL OF GAJENESS AND TYPOS, ENGGAK MASUK AKAL**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ PLEASE ;3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

HAVE A NICE READ, THEN, EVERYONE~~~ :******

**KRISTAOstory**

"gomapseumnida, Lee-seongsaenim" Zitao membungkukkan badannya sebelum keluar kelas. Hari ini hari Sabtu, tapi Zitao absen dua hari yang lalu karena sakit dan harus menyusul ulangan harian yang tertinggal. Di kelas masih tersisa beberapa anak yang memang harus mengulang dan menyusul ulangan.

"Zitao, nihao"

"ah, Luhan-sunbae, nihao" balas Zitao pada si pemberi salam. Luhan cukup mengenal Zitao karena mereka sama-sama pindahan dari China, dan Zitao adalah sahabat dekat Sehun selain Jongin. Tidak aneh, kan?

"Sehun masih di dalam, kalau Luhan-sunbae mencarinya"

"nde, arraseo. Sepertinya kekasihmu sudah menunggumu di depan, Zitao. Rambutnya pirang kan?"

"eoh, jinjja? Eommo, gomawo, Luhan-hyung. Aku duluan ya! Annyeong!" Zitao berlari meninggalkan Luhan dibelakangnya.

Ini hari Sabtu dan hari ini adalah jadwal kencan mingguannya.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang namja tinggi berperawakan rapi berambut pirang berulang kali mengecek ponselnya, menoleh kekiri-kekanan seperti sedang mencari seseorang.

"gegee~~!" namja manis bermata panda berlari cepat dan memeluk si namja pirang yang sejak tadi terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang itu dari belakang.

"baby, mencoba mengagetkan gege ya, hm?" sapa si namja pirang tersebut "bagaimana demamnya? Sudah membaik?" lanjutnya sambil mengelus-ngelus tangan si namja manis yang masih bergelayut manja di punggung kekasihnya.

"sudah sembuh kok! Aku ini namja tahu, aku ini kuat!" balas si namja panda masih sambil bergelayut manja di punggung si namja pirang.

"baiklah, karena sekarang kau sudah sembuh…"Kris –si namja pirang- memberi jeda, "hari ini gege akan mentraktirmu Oreo Brownie Ice Cream yang pernah gege ceritakan itu" lanjutnya sambil merangkul Zitao yang sudah duduk disampingnya.

"eoh, jinjjayo?" manik hitam Zitao yang sipit kini membulat "nde, kajja kita berangkat" Kris langsung menarik Zitao ke mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

_-Skip time-_

Sudah seharian Kris mengajak Tao jalan-jalan hari ini. niatnya hanya mentraktir es krim yang sangat diinginkan Zitao –kekasihnya-, tapi kesalahan Kris saat itu adalah membiarkan Zitao melihat-lihat Myeongdong dan pasti akan berakhir dengan Zitao yang memohon dibelikan sesuatu. Kris tak mungkin bisa menolak…

"heheh, Tuan Pandaa~~" Zitao masih asyik bergumam sendiri sambil memeluk boneka panda seukuran torso Kris yang baru saja didapatkannya. Tentu kita tahu dari siapa boneka panda tersebut.

"Gege~, kita foto sama-sama yuk~" rajuknya manja, "aku ingin kita foto bertiga dengan Tuan Panda" pintanya sambil memeluk lengan kanan Kris manja.

"oke, oke, kita foto bertiga" Oh, apapun akan Kris lakukan untuk kekasih pujaan hatinya tersebut. Hanya foto bertiga dengan sebuah boneka panda tak akan mempersulit kehidupannya.

Dengan iPhone S5 milik Zitao, foto mesra –calon- keluarga bahagia itu tersimpan. Tidak sia-sia Kris membeli boneka panda itu.

"Gege…" panggil Zitao, "terimakasih banyak untuk hari ini, aku bahagia sekali" ucapnya malu-malu. Seandainya warna kulit Zitao seputih pasangan HunHan couple atau sunbae-nya yang maniak bakpao, Minseok, wajahnya sekarang pasti sudah merona dengan jelas.

"ne, cheonma, Baby. Masuklah ke rumahmu, Gege tidak akan pulang sebelum kau masuk rumah dengan selamat" yah, katakanlah Kris kelewat _parno. _Kris tidak peduli. Dia memang selalu mengantar Zitao sampai di depang gerbang rumahnya dan tidak akan kembali ke mobil jika Zitao belum hilang dibalik pintu.

**Chu~**

Zitao mencium bibir Kris singkat. Ditatapnya mata tajam Kris dengan binar lembut nan bahagia, dipeluknya namja kebangsaan Kanada yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama dua tahun terakhir ini. Oh, Kris, kuatkanlah dirimu.

"wo ai ni, Gege. Jeongmal saranghamnida" bisik Zitao dalam pelukannya. Berpelukan adalah salah satu alternatif mereka dalam menyalurkan perasaan.

"wo ye ai ni, Baby Panda. Gege mencintaimu lebih dari diri Gege sendiri" balasnya sambil mengelus punggung Zitao sayang.

Zitao melepaskan pelukannya dan berlari masuk kerumahnya. Zitao membuat _love sign_ untuk Kris dengan kedua tangannya sebelum Ia menghilang dibalik pintu. Sekarang Kris bisa pulang ke rumahnya dengan tenang.

Kris dan Tao pulang dengan hati berbunga-bunga.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gyuu**

~~ _An EXO fanfiction, by Yuseong Han_ ~~

.

Casts : All member EXO

Pairing : All EXO Official pairing

Rate : selalu T

.

Disclaimer :

EXO punya SM, ortu masing-masing, dan Tuhan.

story inspired by **_WAROTA7 – Gyu_** PV, **_AKB48 – Aitakatta_** PV, & **_AKB48 – Dakedo…_** song

.

**WARNING..!  
YAOI, AU, NO GS/STRAIGHT, OFFICIAL PAIRING, JUDUL SAMA ISI GK NYAMBUNG, FULL OF GAJENESS AND TYPOS, ENGGAK MASUK AKAL**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ PLEASE ;3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

HAVE A NICE READ, THEN, EVERYONE~~~ :******

**SULAYstory**

"Yixing-ah, kenapa kau selalu meminjam catatan kami? Kau kan duduk di barisan paling depan, kenapa tidak mencatat?" Luhan meminum jus jeruk kemasan yang dibelinya di kafetaria sekolah tadi pagi.

"ah, kau masih baru disini, Lulu-ya. Suatu saat nanti kau akan tahu rahasia terbesar Yixing" ucap Minseok sambil menaikturunkan kedua alisnya. Luhan menatap Minseok dengan mimik heran.

Sementara itu objek yang dijadikan bahan pembicaraan –Yixing- masih serius menyalin catatan milik Luhan. Tak peduli teriakan Luhan yang memaksa Minseok untuk memberitahukan rahasia terbesar Yixing, yang penting catatan ini harus selesai disalin sebelum jam pelajaran dimulai.

.

.

"Baik, karena materi kali ini sudah pernah kita bahas di tahun pertama, saya akan memeriksa buku catatan kalian. Tolong letakkan diatas meja masing-masing."

Para murid mempersiapkan buku catatan mereka untuk diperiksa. Tak terkecuali Luhan, Minseok, dan Yixing.

Kim-seonsaengnim mulai berkeliling memeriksa catatan murid-muridnya.

"hangul-mu bagus sekali, Luhan-ssi. Kau menyalin catatan ini dari siapa?" Luhan baru pindah beberapa bulan yang lalu, wajar jika Kim- seonsaengnim bertanya-tanya.

"Minseok-ssi yang memberi saya latihan hangul setiap sore, seonsaengnim." Yang namanya disebut Luhan tersenyum-senyum bangga.

Kini giliran catatan Yixing yang diperiksa, tapi tak ada satupun komentar dari Kim- seonsaengnim. Dan guru berwajah ramah itu kembali berkeliling memeriksa catatan murid lainnya.

"ugh, dia tidak komentar apa-apa…" keluh Yixing lemah "Luhan saja dibilang bagus tulisannya" akunya pada Minseok sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Luhan.

"Luhan baru beberapa bulan tinggal disini dan hangulnya sudah bagus, itu kan luar biasa." sergah Minseok "lagipula kau sudah tinggal disini dua tahun, Tuan Zhang, wajar kalau hangul-mu sudah sempurna"

Yixing mempoutkan bibirnya, Ia kecewa jujur. Tapi apa yang dikatakan Minseok memang benar. Apa yang mau Kim- seonsaengnim komentari dari catatannya yang biasa-biasa saja ini?

"haahhh…" Yixing kembali menghela nafas kecewa. Luhan sendiri bingung, kenapa Yixing seperti sedang 'mencari-perhatian' pada Kim- seonsaengnim.

"Bagus, kalian masih menyimpan catatan tahun lalu. Sekarang saya akan menjelaskan kembali macam-macam _tenses_….."

Kim- seonsaengnim mulai menjelaskan materi pelajaran hari ini, dan semua memperhatikan ke depan kelas. Yixing memang memperhatikan ke depan kelas, tapi bukan materinya yang diperhatikan.

"aigoo, Kim- seonsaengnim, _why are you so handsome?"_ batinnya sendiri, mencoba kemampuan berbahasa inggrisnya yang terbilang asal-asalan.

Sedangkan di barisan sebelah Yixing, Luhan memperhatikan kejanggalan pada ekspresi wajah Yixing. Ah… sepertinya Luhan tahu apa rahasia terbesar Yixing sekarang.

Perhatian Minseok yang tadinya terarah ke materi pelajaran Kim- seonsaengnim kini teralih oleh sebuah sobekan kertas kecil diatas mejanya.

_"sepertinya sekarang aku tahu rahasia terbesar Yixing" _Minseok kenal tulisan tangan ini. Minseok menulis sesuatu di sobekan kertas kecil tersebut dan melemparkannya ke meja Luhan.

_"eoh, mwoya?" _Luhan tersenyum kecil dan membalas tulisan di sobekan kertas kecil itu, kemudian meletakannya diatas meja Minseok.

_"Yixing suka Kim-seonsaengnim, iya 'kan?"_

Minseok dan Luhan asyik berkirim pesan dengan Luhan selama pelajaran Kim-seonsaengnim. Untunglah Luhan duduk tepat di depan Minseok sehingga kegiatan mereka tak terlihat mencolok.

"Baiklah, karena sebentar lagi waktunya makan siang, saya akah mengakhiri pelajaran kita hari ini. masih tersisa lima menit lagi sebenarnya, tapi anggap saja itu bonus untuk kalian. Selamat istirahat semuanya" Kim-seonsaengnim memang terkenal dengan keramahannya pada semua oknum di sekolah, tak terkecuali murid-muridnya sendiri.

Sambil tersenyum Kim-seonsaengnim meninggalkan kelas, sedangkan Yixing memperhatikan Kim-seonsaengnim sampai di belokan aula.

"Ah, dia sudah pergi…" keluh Yixing sambil kembali ke tempat duduknya. Luhan dan Minseok terkikik-kikik geli melihat teman mereka seperti sedang patah hati.

"tenang saja, Yixing-ah, minggu depan kau masih bisa bertemu dengannya ini" tukas Luhan.

"enak saja, minggu depan itu masa tugasnya sudah berakhir, tahu.." ucap Yixing lirih.

"eoh, jeongmal? Apa benar begitu, Minseokkie?" serbu Luhan heboh.

"nde, sebenarnya Kim-seonsaengnim itu hanya mengerjakan tugas prakteknya selama enam bulan ini. minggu depan masa prakteknya akan habis." jelas Minseok panjang. Terdengar desahan kecewa Yixing dan Luhan bergumam tak jelas.

"chogiyo, Minseok-ssi, Luhan-ssi" seseorang menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik daun pintu kelas.

"bisakah kalian menemuiku di ruang guru? Sekalian bawa sesuatu yang kalian lempar-lempar itu ya" ucapnya lembut.

Kim-seonsaengnim pergi, meninggalkan keheningan mendalam pada tiga manusia berparas _chinese _tersebut.

Terutama pada sang tersangka, duo LuMin.

"memangnya kalian melakukan apa tadi selama pelajaran Suho tadi? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?" Yixing mulai menggunakan _codename _untuk menyebut manusia kesukaannya, _Suho._

"jangankan apa yang kami lakukan tadi, separuh kelas hilang ditelan bumipun kau tidak akan sadar, Xing-ah. Kau terlalu sibuk memperhatikan Suho-mu" cerocos Minseok sewot.

"tadi kami hanya mengobrol dengan selembar kertas kecil, dan kami pikir dia tidak tahu apa yang kami lakukan" jelas Luhan.

"Xing-ah, kau tunggu kami disini. Selesai dari ruang guru kita makan siang sama-sama. Kajja, Lulu-ya, kertasnya masih ada padaku." Minseok dan Luhan pergi menuju ruang guru, meninggalkan Yixing yang mulai sibuk mengotak-atik ponselnya.

.

.

"jadi, sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan selama jam pelajaranku tadi?" Junmyeon menatap kedua muridnya, namun tak satupun memulai pembicaraan.

"k-kami berkomunikasi dengan selembar kertas, seonsaengnim. Saya yang memulainya." aku Luhan.

"jeongmal? Nde, kemarikan kertasnya" pinta Junmyeon.

"jangan, seonsaengnim! Saya sudah membuangnya tadi entah kemana, jadi biar kami ceritakan saya isinya!" cegah Minseok panik. Kalau sampai Junmyeon melihat isi kertas itu, habislah Yixing.

"aku tahu kalian masih menyimpannya. Jangan berbohong atau nilai kalian akan kuturunkan" ancam Junmyeon. Minseok dan Luhan tidak bisa melawan, yang berpipi _chubby _akhirnya memberikan sobekan kertas tersebut. Luhan hanya bisa berdoa agar semuanya baik-baik saja.

.

_"sepertinya sekarang aku tahu rahasia terbesar Yixing" _

_"eoh, mwoya?" _

_"Yixing suka Kim-seonsaengnim, iya 'kan?"_

_"ah, kau memperhatikan wajah Yixing ya?"_

_"ye ^^ kau lihat ekspresinya itu? Haha, lucu sekali :D"_

_"benar-benar seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta 3"_

_"aku akan bilang pada Yixing aku sudah tahu rahasianya tanpa diberi tahu"_

_"tapi jika sedang membicarakan Kim-seonsaengnim kau harus menggunakan codename 'Suho' supaya tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang kita bicarakan"_

_"itu mudah ^^ Suho kan?"_

_"selamat datang di dunia cinta Zhang Yixing :D"_

_"kenapa codename-nya 'Suho'?"_

_"karena bagi Yixing Kim-seonsaengnim itu seudah seperti malaikat penjaganya"_

_"eoh, klise sekali :3"_

_"biarkan saja, namanya juga jatuh cinta ;D"_

_._

Junmyeon membaca tulisan itu lamat-lamat, mencerna kalimat-perkalimat dengan benar.

"kalian kembalilah ke kelas, ternyata kalian benar hanya berbalas surat" Junmyeon menyimpan surat kecil milik Minseok.

"terimakasih sudah menceritakan semuanya" balas Junmyeon cerah, "katakan pada Yixing-ssi untuk menemuiku di parkiran khusus guru pulang sekolah nanti"

Minseok dan Luhan memberi hormat dan mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum meninggalkan ruang guru segera. Mereka mendoakan segala yang terbaik untuk sahabat mereka, Yixing.

.

.

.

Yixing berdiri di depan parkiran guru seperti yang disampaikan oleh duo LuMin, dan Yixing tidak tahu apa sebenarnya yang terjadi. Yang pasti Yixing sangat senang.

"menunggu lama, Yixing-ssi?" Junmyeon datang dan langsung membuka pintu mobilnya. Yixing berdiri tepat dibelakang mobil Junmyeon. "naiklah" titah 'Suho'.

Yixing senang bukan main, senyum lebar terpatri jelas diwajahnya, menampilkan dimple manis di pipi kanannya.

"kau manis sekali jika sedang tersenyum seperti itu, Yixing-ssi " komentar Junmyeon "aku suka lesung pipitmu" Junmyeon tersenyum dan memandang Yixing sekilas. Merah sudah wajah Yixing sekarang.

Pria yang berlesung pipit hanya bisa tersenyum malu-malu sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "gomapseumnida, Kim-seonsaengnim" balasnya.

"ahaha, jangan seformal itu denganku, Yixing-ah" tawa 'Suho' garing. "Cukup panggil aku 'Hyung' saja. Junmyeon-hyung lebih tepatnya. Atau kau mau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Gege' seperti di negara asalmu juga tak masalah."

Demi semua jenis bakpao yang pernah Minseok makan, Ia belum pernah berbicara se-_private_ ini dengan 'Suho' diluar sekolah. Astaga, Yixing bahkan tak berani memasukan adegan ini dalam dunia khayalnya.

"Yixing-ah, gwenchanayo? Kenapa kau melamun?" yang ditanya tidak sadar jika Junmyeon sudah menghentikan laju mobilnya.

"eh? Aniyo, nan gwenchan-" kata-kata Yixing terputus begitu saja, "a…."

Laut. Junmyeon menghentikan mobilnya diatas tebing rendah dekat pantai. Dapat dipastikan _sunset _akan sangat jelas disini.

"K,Kim-seonsaengnim… kenapa kita kemari?" Yixing menilik manik Junmyeon meminta penjelasan. Telunjuk kanannya menunjuk kearah laut.

"seseorang berkata padaku bahwa kau suka pantai" Junmyeon tersenyum menatap mata Yixing.

Seperti biasa, Yixing menundukkan kepalanya malu jika 'Suho' menatapnya intens.

"kau tahu kenapa aku memanggil Minseok dan Luhan ke ruang guru?" buka Junmyeon.

"eh? Mereka bilang selama pelajaran seonsaengnim, mereka mengobrol satu sama lain.." ungkap Yixing jujur, Ia yakin Junmyeon pasti sudah tahu dari LuMin sebelumnya.

"mereka bilang kau ingin pergi ke pantai, itu benar?" pertanyaan Junmyeon menohok Yixing telak. Ia tak mau menyakiti Junmyeon dengan berkata 'tidak', tapi jika bilang 'iya' kemungkinan dipanggilnya duo LuMin ke ruang guru ada sangkut paut dengan dirinya.

"I,iya… sejak saya pindah ke Korea, saya belum pernah pergi ke pantai lagi karena tak tahu jalan.." pria yang bercerita terus memilin dasi yang melilit kerah seragamnya.

"kau tahu, Yixing-ah? Minggu depan aku tidak akan mengajar lagi di sekolahmu" Yixing tahu itu.

"Karena itu, sebelum aku pergi, aku ingin memastikan sesuatu" Yixing merasakan aura berbeda disekitar Junmyeon, "aku ingin mencoba, walaupun akhirnya gagal."

"Ju-Junmyeon-hyung memangnya ingin mencoba apa" oh ayolah Kim Junmyeon, jangan membuat seorang Zhang Yixing mati penasaran.

"Aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku pada seseorang…" rasa ngilu muncul tiba-tiba di dadanya. Sepertinya Yixing akan mencoba bunuh diri kali ini.

"selama jam pelajaranku tadi, Minseok dan Luhan saling melempar kertas. Seperti yang kau katakan, mereka mengobrol dengan berbalas surat…"Junmyeon memandang laut lurus

"aku memaksa Minseok memberikan kertas percakapan itu padaku, dan ternyata…" Yixing tak bergeming, dia masih setia memilin ujung dasi sekolahnya. Menunggu kelanjutan cerita 'Suho'.

"mereka membicarakan perasaanmu padaku." Yixing terhenyak. Sepertinya jatuh ke dalam laut sana akan lebih baik daripada berada di situasinya saat ini.

_"Oh Tuhan, telan aku hidup-hidup"_ batin Yixing. Sekarang Ia harus bilang apa?

"Yixing-ah, apa itu benar?" retina Junmyeon hanya menangkap helai madu pemuda Changsa yang sekarang menjadi anak didiknya. Yixing semakin merundukkan kepalanya, enggan menatap Junmyeon.

"Yixing-ah…" Junmyeon meraih sebelah tangan Yixing, mengenggamnya.

"jeongmal mianhamnida, Junmyeon-ssi. A-aku memang benar menyukaimu. Mianhae…" hancur sudah pertahanan Yixing, airmata menembus kelopaknya yang terpejam. Ingin rasanya Ia lari dari tempatnya berpijak saat ini dan meninggalkan Junmyeon. Tapi kedua kakinya terasa sangat berat untuk digerakan.

Seketika Junmyeon merengkuh tubuh Yixing dalam pelukannya. Yixing tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"uljima…" bisik Junmyeon. "Mianhae, aku sudah membuatmu menangis. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf.." Junmyeon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku tidak akan marah jika kau benar menyukaiku, Yixing-ah…" ucapnya.

"aku juga menyukaimu, Yixing-ah… sangat…" tangis Yixing terhenti mendadak. Pemuda yang menangis tadi mencoba memastikan sesuatu yang baru saja didengarnya.

"K-Kim-seonsaengnim…." Pria yang sedang dipeluk menatap tak percaya.

"Ya, Xing-ah, aku juga menyukaimu. Kaulah seseorang yang ingin kuberi pernyataan itu.." Junmyeon menangkup wajah Yixing dengan senyum _angelic _tersungging indah diwajahnya. Yixing _blank _seketika melihat pemandangan dihadapannya.

"a-ah… maksud dari semua ini apa..?" tuh kan, Yixing _blank…_

"sebenarnya aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu karena nilaimu di mata pelajaranku cukup memprihatinkan, jadi aku seringkali menekankan materiku padamu supaya kau bisa menyusul yang lain. Kau ingat saat pertama kali kau dapat nilai 80 untuk mata pelajaranku?"

Yixing memutar otak, mengingat peristiwa yang seharusnya masih Ia ingat.

"waktu itu aku melihatmu tersenyum, aku bisa merasakan kebahagiaan dari tatapan matamu. Sejak saat itu aku menyukaimu." Aku Junmyeon. Ah, Yixing ingat kejadian itu.

.

.

"jadi, sekarang bagaimana?"

"apanya yang bagaimana?"

"hubungan kita. Sekarang bagaimana?"

"maumu?"

"seonsaengnim…"

"sekarang kau milikku, Zhang Yixing. Milikku. Kim Junmyeon"

* * *

note :

buat semuanya readers dan siders, mian banget updatenya lama...

maaf juga kalo request-nya blm keturutan /? semua...

aku gk bisa kasih KAISOO sama CHANBAEK dulu, lagi ngeblock soalnya...

aku juga punya masalah sendiri disini, jadi maaf kalo aku update KRISTAO sama SULAY dulu...

karena yang udah selesai baru ini, aku langsung publish dua-duanya..

takut kebanyakan utang... ._.v

CHANBAEK sama KAISOOnya nanti dulu ya ^^'

makasih banyak yang udah nunggu, apalagi review :) bikin semangat nulis lagi...

KAISOOnya masih setengah jadi, ditunggu aja ya.. ;)

Yuseong Han


End file.
